This invention relates to a starting system for an internal combustion engine and more particularly to a system that prevents operation of the starter after the engine has been stopped so as to preclude the likelihood of backfiring.
In many forms of engine controls, there is provided a kill circuit for interrupting the firing of the spark plugs to stop the engine. This type of arrangement is frequently incorporated in magneto equipped engines since there is not a normal ignition switch as with conventional battery powered ignition systems. Frequently, the kill switch is coupled to some form of safety device so as to automatically stop the engine in the event of a dangerous condition, such as if the rider of a watercraft powered by the engine falls overboard. Although these devices are particularly advantageous, under some circumstances certain problems can arise.
For example, if the engine is killed and an attempt is made to restart the engine shortly after, the residual combustible mixture in the exhaust system may cause a condition known as backfiring. Backfiring can damage the engine and its exhaust system.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved arrangement for preventing such a condition upon the starting of an engine.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved starting system for an internal combustion engine wherein the engine cannot be restarted until immediately after the engine has stopped.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an arrangement wherein restarting of the engine after it has been stopped by the kill switch is retarded.